Mila Kunis
Milena Markovna Kunis (Ukrainian: Мілена Маркoвна Куніс), (born August 14, 1983), better known as Mila Kunis, is an American actress. She is perhaps best known for playing Jackie Burkhart on That '70s Show, and for providing the voice for the character of Meg Griffin on the popular animated series Family Guy. Early Life Kunis was born in Kiev, Ukrainian SSR (now Ukraine), to a Jewish family, with whom she moved to Los Angeles, California, in the United States, when she was seven. Kunis learned English by watching The Price Is Right; host Bob Barker spoke slowly enough for her to understand. In Los Angeles, where she attended Hubert Howe Bancroft Middle School, Kunis took after-school acting classes and was cast in minor roles in children's programs and television commercials, appearing in a 1994 episode of Days of Our Lives as a young Hope Williams. Career Kunis became well known after being cast in the television series That '70s Show, in 1998. She lied about her age when auditioning: although required to be 18 years old, she had not yet turned 15. Kunis has stated many times that she is nothing like Jackie, her character on the show, insisting that she is really more of the cute girl-next-door type with a dash of tomboy thrown in for good measure. But before this she was in the 1997 film Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves as a minor character (the daughter's friend). Despite this docile description, she has shown a different attitude by her sultry appearance on the cover of the men's magazine Stuff in December of 2005. Maxim magazine named her #47 on its 2006 Hot 100 list. Kunis has had several other notable roles, including starring in the Aerosmith music video "Jaded", The Strokes music video "The End Has No End", as well as several movies, such as Piranha (1995), Santa with Muscles (1996), Krippendorf's Tribe (1998), Gia (1998), Get Over It (2001), American Psycho II: All American Girl (2002), and Tony n' Tina's Wedding (2004). She is starring with Jon Heder in the upcoming film Moving McAllister. Kunis can also be heard as the voice of Meg Griffin in the animated TV show Family Guy, and of several characters on the Adult Swim show Robot Chicken. She is also to lend her voice to a character in the upcoming video game Saint's Row. Personal Life Kunis graduated from Fairfax High School in 2001. She was ranked #54 in Stuff's "102 Sexiest Women In The World" (2002); Maxim named her #47 on its 2006 Hot 100 list.Mila Kunis of 2006 Hot 100 on Maxim.com She has been dating actor Macaulay Culkin for nearly six years. The couple were on vacation in Israel when the 2006 Israeli-Lebanon war began and they quickly and safely left the country and returned to the U.S. According to the DVD commentary of the ''Family Guy'' movie (during the third part in which Kunis was a commentator), Kunis claims that one of the reasons her boyfriend likes her is because of her role on Family Guy; he is a big fan of the show. She goes on to say that it was because of Culkin that she actually sat down and watched the show (having never done so before). She has heterochromia, which means that her two eyes don't match in color: one is blue, and the other is slightly green. Kunis, Mila